


Operation: Catch the Bunny

by princess_schez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Wee!chesteres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!chester. While John's away on a hunt, Dean talks Sam into hunting the elusive, and evil, Easter Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Catch the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://summer-sam-love.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_sam_love**](http://summer-sam-love.livejournal.com/) April Prompt. Beta’d by the wonderful [](http://gidgetgal9.livejournal.com/profile)[**gidgetgal9**](http://gidgetgal9.livejournal.com/) and Lisa. You girls rock! The lateness in posting this fic is due to me working on other art projects simultaneously and RL getting in the way, lol. But I hope you all still enjoy it! :-)

 

"And when the Easter Bunny gets a hold of you, he’ll eat you all up ’til there’s nothing left!" Dean said, his voice deep and scary for effect. He rolled up his eyelids and growled, making claws with his fingers as Sammy watched with fearful eyes.  
  
He let out a small yelp as his older brother told him the unknown truth about the Easter Bunny, listening raptly to every word Dean said, even if the truth frightened him so very much. The Easter Bunny had always seemed so nice and pleasant whenever he'd seen him. His guess was that it had all been a lie.  
  
"And that’s why Dad scares off the Easter Bunny year after year," concluded Dean satisfactorily.  
  
"Really? Why does the Easter Bunny give out chocolate then?" Sammy asked.  
  
"To fatten you up so he can eat you. He particularly likes eating chocolaty kids."  
  
Sammy scooted himself across Bobby’s living room floor, wanting to get closer to his big brother for protection. "What are we gonna do this year, Dean? Dad’s not here to protect us," Sammy whispered with his voice still full of fear.  
  
"Uncle Bobby can protect us. But the Bunny might be expecting him to take over for Dad, so we’ll need to do it ourselves," replied Dean with a grin, watching as terror continued to cross his younger brother’s face.  
  
"What if he catches us and tries to eat us?" Sammy whispered loudly, peeking through his fingers now. "Dad won’t be happy!"  
  
"No, we won’t get caught!" Dean replied. "And Dad’ll be so pleased to see that we took care of the problem ourselves, ‘cause we’re big boys now."  
  
"I dunno; it sounds dangerous."  
  
Dean was going to reply when Bobby poked his head out from the kitchen. He noticed that both boys looked startled at his sudden arrival, and Sammy looked slightly freaked out on top of that.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he asked, "What are you boys talking about?"  
  
They replied with their traditional, noncommittal, "Nothing," in unison, but Bobby knew those little troublemakers through and through. They had faces that could get away with murder, but inside were the hearts of little hellions. Especially Dean. Dean was a particular case unto himself; Sammy just usually followed his brother along for the ride.  
  
Bobby gave them a questioning look and decided that he’d have to keep an eye on them. Being a hunter, he’d learned to listen to his senses, and he sensed trouble afoot with those two.  
  
"Well, lunch is ready if you boys are hungry."  
  
Bobby turned to leave as Dean whispered to Sammy, "Tonight, we strike."  
  
-0-  
  
Sammy had been asleep for a few hours, but not Dean. Dean was too anxious to sleep. Besides, he needed a clear head for Operation: Catch the Bunny.  
  
Having snuck down once he was sure Bobby had fallen asleep, Dean had found rope in the old man’s coat closet, glue, and a bag of flour in his kitchen. It was no tar and feathers, but you had to work with what was on hand. Finding an old piece of cloth, Dean tied it around his head like a bandana. He was Rambo, only miniature sized.  
  
At 11:30, Dean heard the unmistakable sounds of movement downstairs. The game was now afoot. Shaking his brother awake, Sammy looked up at his brother through bleary eyes as Dean whispered, "Dude, wake up. It's time! I think the Bunny's here!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sammy sat up straight in bed, eyes wide. His little heart was beating a mile a minute inside his chest. "Whatta we do?"  
  
"It'll be fine," Dean replied, handing his brother the glue bottle and bag of flour. "I’ll have your back."  
  
Sammy looked down at the items he was given, confusion all over his young face. "What are these for?"  
  
"Once I tie it up, we're going to glue and flour that little spawn from Hell." Dean grabbed the rope and then ushered Sammy from the bed, telling him to get a move on. Time waited for no destroyer of the evil and most unholy Easter Bunny.  
  
Quietly, they tiptoed out of their bedroom and down the hallway, careful not to wake Bobby up. Dean knew — from firsthand experience — that Sammy had a good pair of lungs on him. His screams would definitely wake Bobby if the evil bunny should attack.  
  
Peeking down past the banister of the stairwell, the boys caught sight of something moving in the shadows. It turned, and its white, fluffy fur was illuminated in a streak of silvery moonlight.  
  
Dean went first, motioning for Sammy to follow behind him as they made their way down the stairs. Being small and light, they hardly made a sound as they crept along….  
  
The Bunny, unaware of the two boys closing in on it, continued to work on a basket full of goodies on the kitchen table.  
  
Sammy saw them and shuddered, thinking that the Bunny was going to fatten him up and eat him.  
  
Finally, Sam and Dean were close enough to the creature when Dean yelled, "Suck this, evil doer!" He threw the knotted rope around one of the Bunny's arms as Sam tore open the bag of flour, intending to flour the intruder, but it sprayed all over the floor in the process. The Bunny took a step forward, trying to pull the rope off, but instead walked in a patch of flour and fell to the ground with a crash.  
  
It let out a moan of pain as Sammy squirted glue all over the Bunny's furry head and threw fistfuls of flour on top.  
  
"Suck this, evil doer," he yelled, mimicking Dean.  
  
A large paw reached up felt the sticky mess as Sammy ran behind Dean for cover. Together, they took a step backwards as the large Bunny got up, and with glued and floured paws, struggled to remove the rope tight on its wrist, muttering darkly to itself.  
  
After a moment, the Bunny gave up is futile efforts and stormed out the front door, muttering along the way, " _Idgits_!" _John was so getting an ear full when he got back…._  
  
Dean and Sammy looked at one another, completely baffled and thinking the same thing: Did that Bunny just say _Idgit_?  
  
 _The End_


End file.
